


That Week In December

by graciemae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciemae/pseuds/graciemae
Summary: Jeonghan learns early on not to be deceived by such standards and instead, know the person he dates; however, life and romance isn’t as easy, for him even. Human beings are naturally superficial. Nobody bothers to look at what is hidden, but focuses mainly on what they see.





	1. Unexpected First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamsupercoups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsupercoups/gifts).



 

People have types.

_Hi Jeonghan. Good morning Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan, you look good today. You’re handsome as ever. Slender built, angelic face, I am falling for that senior Jeonghan. The way he walks is so princely~ his archery form is so regal._

A typical male would say they like a certain face, height, hair length, nose, eyes. From the face, they discern the legs, their waist, their chest, and then go back up to the facial features; listing, rating all over again as if we live in an everyday beauty contest. Passing said standards would entail feelings based on a perceived illusion of what they see from afar; she’s the perfect visual, the perfect wife material. All in all, what people portray you as, would be that unshakeable mold they will enclose you in, the reason for ‘liking’ you and yet somehow it never seem to be enough to be anything beyond that.

 

Jeonghan learns early on not to be deceived by such standards and instead, know the person he dates, however, life and romance isn’t as easy, for him even. Human beings are naturally superficial. Nobody bothers to look at what is hidden, but focuses mainly on what they see.

 

_You were far different than what I expected you to be._

Jeonghan daydreams for the nth time, the disturbingly same old lines his exes say to him during the moment of break up. He cannot anymore count how many he has dated or girls that has confessed to him. These women apparently has been misled by his cool, calm , and enigmatic form he possesses whenever he aims and shoots his bow in practice, even more when he won nationals during his sophomore year catapulting him to princely status.

 

However, Jeonghan is not that person. He is blunt, snarky, oftentimes sarcastic. He is not the prince that will answer your every whim. He is not the one who can shower you with romantic gestures for he is someone who is simple in words and acts rash like every typical boy. He doesn’t have a castle and a horse but that average joe from a typical family.

 

He dreams on, to the same words of different people with faces he cannot even remember. Oftentimes, he cannot distinguish anymore between his dreams and reality because even in reality, no twinge of disappointment hits him anymore.

 

Jeonghan continues to daydream until a strong fist hits his arm, waking the Pledis High prince from his slumber.

 

“What the f*ck?!” Jeonghan snarls loudly.

 

“It’s free period not nap time, Jeonghan,” Lena, his classmate since freshman year, answers him, “besides why waste time sleeping when we can just eat lunch early to avoid the cafeteria rush. The guys are thinking of getting pizza anyway. So what do you say?”

 

“I say I wish you were a normal person who can wake people up normally. That’s why you don’t have a boyfriend, you’re such a troublesome woman,” Jeonghan says, yawning.

 

“Says the person who just got dumped. I call for reason that you’re such an unrefined jerk,” she retorts back.

 

”They’re the ones who confessed. It is not my problem that they assume things about me. So can you let me sleep now?” Jeonghan quips back, but he knows he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now he has been awakened and add to that is the disturbing commotion caused by several girls giggling at the hallways outside.

 

“What can I say, there’s this huge gap between your personality and your face. I cringe every time I hear girls about how dreamy you are. That face is a scam,” Lena says matter-of-factly.

 

“Sca-? Geez are you really a friend?”

 

“You betcha. How many times have I saved your lazy ass. Anyways….oh…right it’s Monday. I guess he will say yes to another person again huh,” she says as she walks towards him with her eyes fixated on the view from the window beside his seat.

 

“I cannot follow you.” he asks whilst following her gaze. Outside he sees an unusual number of people, mostly girls, hanging around the school gates.

 

“No its nothing for the apathetic you to care about,” Lena says in a softer, less snappier tone.

 

Jeonghan is about to ask more when Seungcheol enters their classroom, pizza flyer in hand, and with a booming voice asks, “Jeonghan, let’s pizza!”

 

“You guys are so loud. I’m game as long as it’s with meat. This one on you, Cheollie~?” Jeonghan asks, smiling sweetly at the other guy.

 

“You wish. How many times have you leeched from me this month. At least get this one,” Seungcheol replies with a scoff.

 

“Tsss..” Jeonghan says with a pout but calls in their orders anyway.

 

Jeonghan continues to pout at them after dropping the call.

 

“Stop pouting. Isn’t enough I see the same face everywhere today from girls that disappointingly pout, ‘Where’s Joshua, isn’t he coming today?’. Seriously, man.” Seungcheol says with a shrug.

 

“Joshua Hong, the freshman?” Jeonghan inquires.

 

“Yeah. I think you know him right? He’s also in the same archery club as you,” Seungcheol says.

 

“Not really. Since I’m already a senior, so I’m not as active as before. And besides, even then he doesn’t go to our practices.”

 

“So what is with this Joshua?”

 

“Joshua Hong. Good looks, great grades, athletic, amazing family background, and a complete gentleman. He is only a freshman but he was the one that topped the entrance exam and has been admitted on scholarship for his archery skills which he declined saying that it should be given to someone more deserving than him. But what made him even more popular is, he says yes to the first person that confesses to him, regardless who, every Monday but then breaks up with her on Sunday with the words, I’m sorry I couldn’t fall in love with you. I guess that is why a lot of girls are near the gates and stalking the hallways hoping for the first one to confess to him first,” Lena explains.

 

“Then today being Monday means-"

 

“Yep, Mondays are when he will definitely say ‘yes’,” Seungcheol says finishing his sentence.

 

“So he’s a douche then?”

 

“Just because you’re a douche doesn’t mean every good looking guy is. That’s the thing with Joshua. All the girls he has dated is happy despite the shortness of the relationship. He will literally treat you like a princess and for seven days, he will be faithful to you and be loyal only to you, you will feel as if you’re the center of his universe. Dating him feels like you’ve hit the jackpot even if such bliss was for a mere seven days,” Lena replies, with the most softest eyes Jeonghan has ever seen her in all years they have known each other.

 

“I’m surprised you know so much about him?” Jeonghan asks.

 

“Just because… I also dated him once. For seven days,” Lena says to him with her head down and a blush forming in her cheeks.

 

“What?!?! You did?!!” Jeonghan and Seungcheol says in chorus.

 

Lena answers them with a slap on Jeonghan’s shoulder, “so what if I did?”

 

Seungcheol gives a defeated shrug, “I seriously cannot understand the thoughts of handsome men.”

 

“This Joshua guy sounds so perfect based on what you said and any person would be considered lucky to date him but, personally, I would already consider myself lucky if I get someone as honest as you, Lena,” Jeonghan says.

 

“Oh? So would you go out with me?” Lena teases.

 

“Sure why not?” Jeonghan answers immediately.

 

“Answering with zero consideration,” Lena says closing her eyes in frustration.

 

“So you were joking?” Jeonghan teases.

 

“Of course I was. I know you didn’t mean it from the start.”

 

“I did. Anyway, stuff about falling in love, it just happens right. So who knows with us if ever?”

 

“Jeonghan,” Lena says with a shrug of her head, “you are such a waste of face.”

 

“Heard it all before, babe.” Jeonghan replies with a kissy face, “Anyway, the pizza guy just texted so I will just get it. In the meantime, you two finish my assignment for me okay?”

 

“What the hell, Jeonghan?!!” says his friends in protest as he walks out the room without him looking back.

 

~

  
“Ugh. So troublesome,” Jeonghan says, scratching his head irritably. He has been waiting for a good ten minutes but no sight of any delivery guy. He would hate the nagging that will slap him left and right if he comes back empty handed.

 

And so while he waits, he thinks about the guy called Joshua Hong. He has never been interested in the said guy, until now. Isn’t it that he is the more decent person between the two of them? Dating for seven days and then breaking their hearts after sounds ridiculous.

 

A car approaches, in full speed towards his direction. Jeonghan wonders how rich the pizza owner to let their delivery guy use a Porsche. He got too distracted by the car that he only realized his earlier statement was a bit stupid when a familiar handsome guy stepped out of the car.

 

“See you later, Joshua,” Jeonghan hears the female driver say, her wavy brunette locks playing with the wind; her slender well-manicured fingers waving to the guy she has dropped off.

 

“Thank you for dropping me off. Take care,” Joshua replies to the woman as he waves a goodbye.

 

After the car drove off, Jeonghan gives a low whistle, “Nice of you to come so early, Josh . And with such a pretty college girl you’ve got there. She your girlfriend for this week?”

 

“Good morning,” says the man bowing to him in greeting, “I’m sorry but I think you’ve misunderstood. No, sadly she dumped me before. Anyways she was just dropping me off. I’m sorry to have disturbed you in your…meditation here outside, Jeonghan. But don’t seniors have class at this time?” says the man unperturbed by Jeonghan’s attempt at mockery.

 

“We got a self study so my friends and I decided to order pizza. I’m just waiting for it when you arrived.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Joshua says as he slumps his back against the wall, “well even if I go inside now, I’m already late anyways,” he says with a soft smile.

 

Jeonghan takes in Joshua smile. He really is good looking and in a calm, soft way. He thinks about what Seungcheol said, he _’d definitely say ‘yes_ ’, and Lena’s words, _he will be faithful to you and be loyal to you, you will feel as if you’re the center of his universe._

 

Joshua leans against the wall, eyes closed, with his head looking up. He looks so serene but somehow Jeonghan can also feel the same loneliness from the guy. It felt similar to his.

 

“Has anybody asked you out yet?” Jeonghan suddenly blurts out, surprising even himself.

 

Joshua is startled for a second, he didn’t expect the seniors would know about him, “Hmm..? Oh none yet.”

 

“So it’s going to start now isn’t it?” Jeonghan is not surprised he cannot seem to shut his mouth whenever he's curious, and he'll be damned if he denies he isn't.

 

“Uhm, I am not sure if anybody would,” Joshua says looking down.

 

“Are you really fine with just anyone who confesses first? Don’t you have a type?”

 

“Type? How would you know that from just looking at her face?” Jeonghan hears Joshua’s answer echoing his own, focusing on what is inside, the heart, that is how you can say you like a person.

 

“No I meant, physical-wise like a body type or a certain face feature you know?”

 

“Hmmm. I don’t really have one.. but.. for face, I do really like your face, Jeonghan, is that what they call a type?” Joshua answers with innocent inquiring eyes boring into him matched with his usual gentle smile.

 

Jeonghan doesn’t really know what hit him but he got the sudden impulse to know how Joshua would react to what he will say next.

 

“Well how about me then? Go out with me, Joshua.”

 

  
Before anyone could react, a motorcycle comes by bearing Jeonghan’s pizza order.

 

“Excuse me? Delivery for Yoon Jeonghan?”

 

“Yes, please wait a moment,” Jeonghan replies while scrambling his pockets for his wallet. It’s only minutes after that he remembers he wasn’t able to take it our of his bag. He also didn’t notice that Joshua went ahead and paid for him while he was in a flustered state. He only realized when the smell of the pizza wafted his senses back.

 

“I’m sorry, Joshua. I left my wallet inside the classroom. I will surely pay you back later, “ Jeonghan says, bowing apologetically. _I let a junior pay for me! How shameless._

 

Joshua doesn’t look bothered as he offers to walk back with Jeonghan, “It’s okay. Let’s go inside before it gets cold,” he says.

 

The walk back is uneventful. With Jeonghan still unable to look at Joshua. He may be shameless towards his friends but never lets an acquaintance, more so his junior, pay for him. Jeonghan sighs.

 

Joshua stopped walking before Jeonghan realizes he’s already standing outside his classroom. He didn’t expect Joshua to know which classroom he’s in though but he ponders he doesn’t know a lot of things about the guy.

  
“My classroom is this way. Here is your pizza, I hope you guys enjoy it. Well then I’ll just see you later,” Joshua says with a smile. Jeonghan could only nod in reply.

 

 

  
Time flew quickly for Jeonghan after that. For some reason he kept on replaying his conversation with Joshua earlier. Without him noticing, the school bell rings signaling it was time to go home.

 

“Hey Jeonghan, want to go to an audio store later to check what’s new?” Seungcheol approaches him

 

“Uh..yeah sure,” Jeonghan agrees non-committedly. Seconds later, somebody appears by the classroom doors causing loud giggles at the corridors. Noticing who it was, Jeonghan gets his wallet, and meets the guy standing outside their classroom door.

 

“Hey, Joshua. Here payment for earlier. You saved me by the way,” Jeonghan says handing money back to Joshua.

 

“I came to ask if it’s okay if I can walk you home today,” Joshua asked him with a sweet looking smile.

 

The question was too sudden, stumping Jeonghan, causing his inability to sense Joshua returning his money and swiftly placing it in his breast pocket. “Uh… but don’t you have club activities?”

 

“Uhm… yeah,” Joshua says looking flustered.

 

“You better not be missing practice?”

 

“So Jeonghan can I get your number?”

 

“You didn’t deliberately change the subject didn’t you?”

 

“No no… I just really want to know your number,” says Joshua with his usual sweet smile of his.

 

“Fine, fine here,” Jeonghan says as he hands Joshua his phone. As he sees Joshua opening his contacts, he realizes there is only one contact saved there, _Kim Jinhan_. Jeonghan musses the person must be someone important to him if his, or her, number is saved there knowing Joshua’s number of past relationships.

 

Just then, another runs, panting towards their direction. “Good thing I found you, Joshua. Mr. Park is looking for you. He says he’ll be waiting for you in the staff room,” says the student, “I didn’t expect you to be here around the seniors classroom, I was looking everywhere for you.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there. Just wait a sec,” Joshua says as Jeonghan sees him finishing typing his contact information on his phone.

 

A few seconds later, Joshua looks up and inches closer to him. Jeonghan instinctively retreats a step back until he felt Joshua’s hands on his, placing his phone there. “Done. If anything happens, feel free to call me,” Joshua tells him. And with one last stare at Jeonghan, Joshua smiles and goes towards the direction of the staff room.

 

Jeonghan went limp for a second but he managed to compose himself, how dare that brat be so cheeky with him, “Hey! You won’t be skipping practice today right?” he says calling out to Joshua.

 

Joshua looks back, nods, and with one last wave, he leaves.

 

As Jeonghan walks home, I never thought he would be the type to go out of his way and make friends, or is he? Jeonghan never knew Joshua personally nor bothered with him before, he never does with any other people anyway so Joshua’s behavior caught him off guard earlier. Asking him to walk him home, getting his phone number. Then he thinks back on their morning conversation, and Jeonghan halts for a second as he thinks of the most insane thought he has ever come up with.

_He didn’t take it seriously, right? I mean, Joshua and I, there’s just no way he’d say yes to us dating._

_Right?_


	2. Second Act

Joshua is awakened by the sound of an all too familiar ringtone. _Jinhan_

 

He checks his watch, 5:17, too early. He let the phone rings as he closes his eyes again and mellows down to the cold morning.

 

_“You like me right? I know you do,” Jinhan says inching closer to him. Joshua attempts to move away but he can only do so much in such a narrow couch._

_“You’re so cute when you’re being shy. I know you like me. I’ve seen your stares. It’s not like I didn’t notice,” she continues teasing him. Joshua doesn’t bother denying. Everything, from his flustered face to his trembling hands, shows how much he does._

_He likes Jinhan but she is also his brother’s ex-girlfriend. Joshua knows how his brother loves Jinhan and his plans to propose to her despite their current break-up. Yet, he couldn’t help himself when he agreed to Jinhan’s offer to date in secret._

 

 

That was then. Presently, Joshua is different.

Although he doesn’t deny that he had loved Jinhan that time even when he knows he shouldn’t. He won't let himself be dragged anymore.

His phone alarms again to the same ringtone, _she has never changed since then. Always dragging me to her pace_.

 

This time Joshua answers.

 

“Why didn’t you pick up thee first time?” says the female voice from the other line.

 

“Jinhan. I was wondering why you would be calling at this early an hour,” Joshua replies in a casual tone.

 

“Pick me up at my house. Right. Now,” Jinhan says, no pleasantries, no concern for anything else but her own.

 

“I allowed yesterday because I was single then. But now I’m not. So, I cannot meet you alone.” Joshua says as coldly as he can.

 

“This again? How many time has it been, Josh? Anyway you guys would separate in a week just always,” she says to Joshua’s annoyance.

 

“If there’s nothing else you want to say, I’m going to hang up.” Jinhan continues with her taunt with her lowered, purring voice, “Who is it this time?”

 

“We’re in the same club,”

 

“Hmmm. Is she cute?” Jinhan inquires.

 

Joshua remembers his most vivid image of Jeonghan. The first time he has met him. It was during his first club practice. The way Jeonghan’s eyes concentrates on the target before him and how he had made it look so elegant, drawing a bow. “More than cute, I would say. Beautiful."

 

“More beautiful than me?”

 

“I cannot really compare you two, you know”

 

"That’s what I like about you, Josh. Come play with me this weekend okay?”

 

“Rather than ask me, how about getting back with my brother?”

 

“I hate you when you start being like this. Bye.”

 

_Saying I like you and then I hate you the next second,_ Joshua heaved a sigh. Jinhan has always been like this. Even after they have broken up, Jinhan would cling to him whenever her relationship with his brother gets awry, never minding Joshua’s feelings.

Now that he has sorted out his feelings for Jinhan, Joshua couldn’t help but be hopeful every time the week starts. What started out as a means to get Jinhan off his case, turned into a sincere pursuit for something mutual this time. He has learned from his relationship with Jinhan how lonely and wrecking it is if one party isn’t really invested to make the relationship to work. One week is short but it is enough; enough for him to determine if he would fall in love with a person, any more would only hurt both parties in the long run.

 

_Maybe, I will in love this time_?

Joshua thinks about Jeonghan. How the senior suddenly surprised him about them going out like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Back then when Jeonghan asked him, he was surprised the senior wasn’t in a relationship given how popular he was.

 

**Good morning** , said Joshua in a message he had just sent to Jeonghan. The weeks always starts off like this. Early morning greetings. Getting to knows.

 

Joshua didn’t expect an almost immediate reply.

 

“Good Morning, is that what you expect me to reply back, you ass!” says the reply. Joshua couldn’t help chuckling. _My my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_.

 

He was typing his apology when his phone rings again. This time, it’s from an unexpectedly expected caller.

 

“What idiot would wake up at this hour and bother another sleeping person,” says the man in the other line, voice low and a bit scratchy.

 

“I’m sorry. Tell me how I can make up to you? Such a light sleeper if you’ve woken up from a text,” Joshua teases.

 

“Do not laugh when you’re apologizing,” Joshua could almost picture Jeonghan pouting, “not usually. But nobody messages me at this hour so I thought it was something important. I really want to punch you right now.”

 

Joshua chuckles, “Then, do you want me to go there so you can punch me?”

 

Silence. An unusual response. _Did I go overboard with the teasing?_ Joshua didn’t know silence can be this… disconcerting? Scary?

 

Finally he hears Jeonghan sigh on the other line, “Go to club practice.”

 

“What?”

 

“Club practice. What club do you belong to, Joshua?”

 

“Ummm..archery? Being a senior you’re not required to attend right?”

 

“Do not answer a question with a question. Make it up to me by going to club practice today. I’ll be there.” The line went dead before he can reply.

_Club practice, huh_. How long has it been since he went. But Jeonghan says he’ll be there, so that’s that.

 

~

Lean frame, calm breathing, shoulders straight, back arched out; I have never seen such an elegant stance in a long time. The man releases his bow, the arrow hitting dead center. “YES!” says the man, huffing his chest and raising his fist in victory.

 

“Yes that would have been perfect if it weren’t for the inelegant display of triumph in the end,” says the current club President, Joshua doesn’t remember the name.

 

“Okay first years line up. Show us what you got.”

 

Joshua lines up with the other freshmen, aware of a pair of eyes watching him intently. He stands in his place and prepares to take a shot. He got a bit distracted by Jeonghan’s presence that he feels his aim wavers a bit.

He still hits a 10.

 

His shot is met by both applause and whispers,

“He doesn’t come to practice right?”

"Perfect guys are really different than us, so irritating,” as if Joshua couldn’t hear them.

 

“Silence,” says an authoritative voice from behind him. It was Jeonghan.

 

The practice continues after that without any other hitch and Joshua'a mind preoccupied with the same thoughts.

 

_I always thought Jeonghan looks beautiful when he draws his bow, until today that is. I realized that, the unrestrained smile of his is far more mesmerizing._  

 

~

 

“You really play well, Joshua. Anyway, I didn’t know we live in the same direction.”

 

Joshua hums and replies, “I don’t. My house in the opposite direction.”

 

“Then why?” Jeonghan thinks, it _couldn’t be what I think it is right?_

 

“I wanted to spend more time with you if I can help it.” Joshua says looking at him with his soft smile.

 

“Are we supposed to be dating right now?”

 

“Yes.” _So it is._

 

“I see,” Jeonghan says, laughing nervously.

 

Joshua notices Jeonghan sudden discomfort. That’s _weird. Could it be?_ Joshua hopes that he’s just overthinking things again.

 

“Well I guess I’ll do my best to enjoy this then,” says Jeonghan as the platform doors open, exiting the train a platform early, dragging Joshua by his hand.

 

“Where are we going? This isn’t our stop, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan doesn’t seem to have heard him. Instead the older continues to walk on ahead until they reach the front of a ramen restaurant.

 

Jeonghan stops, “Hey Joshua. Let’s go on a date,” Jeonghan says, turning his head to him, an easy smile gracing his face.

 

Joshua feels an unfamiliar twinge in his chest.

 

“Because its already Tuesday right? I have to use my time wisely.”

 

_So he misunderstands._ Joshua sadly thinks.

 

 “Jeonghan, I think you got the wrong idea.”

 

“Wrong? Isn’t a date part of your usual itinerary?”

 

“I…itenarary?” _There is no usual. There is no itinerary._

_Because for me this isn’t a game._

 

“Come on, I’m hungry. I’m craving for ramen.”

 

_I have to break up with him right now. If I don’t, and even if I do fall for this person, he will only misunderstand and things between us won’t work out even if I want to._ But Joshua doesn't say all this instead he asks, “Are you joking with me now?” This _is not a game._

 

“Huh? Come on before the place gets crowded,” Jeonghan says pulling him inside.

 

Joshua lets him be dragged for now. He doesn’t understand why when it comes to Jeonghan he’s become so indecisive.

 

~

“You’ve become unusually quiet? What’s up? You don’t like it here?” Jeonghan says looking at him.

 

Joshua doesn’t reply. He is still a bit confused about what to do next. If possible, he wants to clear this issue with Jeonghan but he doesn’t know how he’s going to phrase it.

 

Irritated by Joshua’s silence, Jeonghan made a small outburst, “Arrghh I’m maaaad,” Jeonghan says, as he looks straight into Joshua’s eyes, closing the gap between them. “Hey Josh. If you dislike anything. You can tell me okay?”

 

Joshua is taken aback by Jeonghan’s forwardness, “You don’t like it when people go along with you?”

 

“No I hate it. I mean who would? There’s no sense if both people don’t enjoy it right?”

 

“I see,” _I’ve been used to answering to what other’s want from me. I’m sorry._

 

Jeonghan sees Joshua go silent again. He prepares himself to leave thinking that Joshua doesn’t like the place and they could search for something else, until a hand grabs his firmly. “Shoes. Let’s look at some new shoes later.” Joshua smiles at him.

 

“Running?” Joshua nods.

 

“Okay then.”

 

~

 

They went to a shoe store next. They looked at the various shoes in stock, taking note of the new designs.

 

“Oh this one looks cool,” Jeonghan says holding a red Nike.

 

“True. But I like the grey version better,” Joshua comments.

 

“You sure you didn’t say that to spite me. I’m not really a fan of greys.”

 

“Really? Okay then the red looks the best.”

 

“I’m kidding. I think the grey one looks better as well," Jeonghan teases with a smile. 

 

Joshua thinks he wouldn't be able to forget that smile

 

~

 

“Are you into Parry Hotter? I haven’t watched the latest movie prequel for it. But I know a cinema house that still shows it. You game?”

 

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that one. I love that franchise. I tried to watch it during first week of release but it was always fully booked. I kinda forgot to check a week after due to exam period.”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes brightens up, “Great! Let’s go!”

 

There weren’t a lot of people inside given the movie house give its already weeks-old. They decide to take a seat somewhere at the center back.

Joshua reminisce on the events of that day and  it’s nice to note that despite their differences, he and Jeonghan has similar tastes on mundane things like shoes and movie genre. A few minutes into the start of the show, his shoulders feels a bit heavier. Jeonghan has somehow fallen asleep, leaning, using Joshua’s shoulders as headrest. From what Jeonghan has told him, he isn’t used to waking up early. Given how enthusiastic Jeonghan was when they decided to watch the movie, only to fall asleep, the guy must have been really tired.

 

Joshua smiles. He doesn’t continue watching. He decides he would watch it with Jeonghan again some time.

 

He closes his eyes. He hears the movie play on. But he only remembers the sound of the breathing of the man next to him. Joshua falls asleep as well.

 

~

Jeonghan barely made it to the train platforms that morning. True to his promise, Joshua didn’t bother him that morning given the scolding he gave the younger before they parted ways yesterday. Somehow though, he wished Joshua did text him given his desire to stay snuggled in his comforter due to the colder mornings is making him run late.

 

Yesterday is his earliest to come to school in months that Lena and Seungcheol teased him endlessly if he was meeting a girl that has morning club practice. _Well, they aren’t technically wrong_ , Jeonghan thinks.

 

Seconds after alighting the train, Jeonghan’s phone rings, call log reveals it’s Joshua.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“What platform exit did you use?"

 

“I always use the South exit since it’s easier to go down to the main road from there.”

 

“I thought so. See you,” Joshua says without a goodbye.

 

Mildly surprised by the abrupt call drop, Jeonghan wonders what the call was all about. He shrugs, doesn’t want to dwell too much. He’s going to have to get used to Joshua’s spontaneity.

Sighing as he takes a corner left, Jeonghan sees Joshua waiting for him at the gates. Joshua sees him immediately as the latter gives him a wave. It isn’t a few steps later that Jeonghan realizes Joshua isn’t necessarily alone.

 

“You were waiting for Jeonghan?” says one of the girls surrounding Joshua. Joshua gives a nod and a smile. He looks at Jeonghan and gives him a smile as well. Jeonghan somehow feels hot around his cheeks.

 

“I didn’t know you guys were close! That’s so cute!” says the other girl.

 

“Yep we are, aren’t we,” Jeonghan says indulging Joshua’s fan girls, giving them his award winning smile earning him a flock of girly giggles after.

 

“So who are you dating for this week, Joshua?” asks a third one, all focus going back to the younger as they await his answer. Joshua only gives them a shy smile.

 

“It’s me. He’s dating me,” Jeonghan says seeing Joshua’s discomfort at being put on the spot.

 

There's a short silence at first that turned into amorous laughs, “Stop joking, Jeonghan. We know Joshua always keeps mum about who he’s currently dating,” they say. “But you two do suit each other.”

 

"Why thank you,” Jeonghan says with a laugh, scratching his head, _it’s true though, it does seem like a joke_ , but he doesn’t push the issue. There are indeed a lot of girls after Joshua.

 

_I wonder what next week holds for the both of us._

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry for starting a new story when I haven't finished the ones I am currently writing. I posted this as a gift for a friend on her birthday but I initially didn't plan to post this one until completely written but I couldn't finish on time. Anyways I would probably finish this one first before the others because this fic will consist of 7 chapters only. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Lae! Wish I could write a proper JiCheol but I can only spew words when it involves JiHan OTL.
> 
> Inspired by a popular BL manga. I won't say what for now to not spoil anything. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are appreciated


End file.
